Love's Perfect Ache
by CayStar
Summary: They all tended to lay the majority of the blame at Paul's feet. No one could see the subtle ways Embry manipulated Paul to get what he wanted—what they both needed. He was no victim. Slash, o/s
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : Love's Perfect Ache  
 **Genre** : Dark and twisted romance  
 **Rating** : M- rough sex, reference to childhood abuse  
 **Pairing** : Embry/Paul  
 **Words** : 1600

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
_  
 **AN** : This was a drabble I wrote and decided to expand. This an AU of my Paul in Delinquent, so he's a little fucked up. Basically, both of these boys grew up with no outside influence from Charlie, so Embry has issues of his own, too. This is raw, and a little questionable. I don't condemn or condone their behavior- it is what it is.

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

 **Love's Perfect Ache**

He slipped out the back door once the pack meeting was over, his absence going wholly unnoticed by his more boisterous brothers. There was only one wolf who never failed to see him.

The storm had tapered off to a light drizzle, the cool moisture soothing to his overheated skin as he jogged silently through the trees. He let the stress and worries melt away with the cleansing rain, mentally resetting himself to be prepared for his volatile lover.

The house was dark, but the heartbeat he knew better than his own was thumping sluggishly on the other side of the door. Taking one last deep breath of the fresh air, he turned the knob and stepped carefully over the threshold.

"Didn't your momma teach you to knock?" The words were growled menacingly into the darkness, but the shiver Embry felt had nothing to do with fear. His mouth tipped up in a half smile at the question—the only thing Embry's mother taught him was how to catch a man's attention, something she would beat him bloody for if she knew how well those unintentional lessons paid off. Embry had snagged La Push's biggest manwhore after all.

With silent steps, he crossed the familiar room and stopped in front of his lover—his mate—waiting patiently for his reaction. Paul allowed Embry to stand higher than him for less than a minute, before pulling him down on his lap with another low growl.

The older wolf looked slightly sheepish when the smaller boy reached out to pry the nearly-empty bottle of moonshine from his lightly trembling fingers. Embry tipped the bottle back for the last few swallows, then tossed it gently aside.

Without his crutch in hand, Paul turned the full force of his attention to the boy on his lap. Embry leaned forward with a knowing smile, moving his lips toward Paul's before ducking at the last minute to gently nip the older boy's sculpted jaw in a calculated lupine gesture.

Paul stood abruptly with a harsh snarl, lifting Embry up, and kicking the table out of the way. He laid Embry down on the plush rug he'd bought for this reason, and covered the smaller boy's body with his own.

Embry threw his head back, exposing his neck and giving the complete submission that he knew his mate so desperately needed. Paul's teeth found purchase in the strained tendon of Embry's neck, as his nose filled with the scent he knew was _his_.

Thrusting his fingers into Embry's silky hair, Paul took possession of his mouth with a fierce clash of teeth and lips. Completely at his mercy, Embry writhed against the firm body holding him down as strong hands roamed his body, ripping his clothes and bruising his flesh. He was the absolute center of Paul's world, and he was in heaven.

With a loud gasp, Paul suddenly pulled away and sat back on his heels, covering his face in shame. He'd done it again. He'd let his inner demons get away from him, and he'd taken out his rage on his mate.

"Hey, don't do that." Embry's quiet voice was a soothing balm, and the gentle kisses he rained all over Paul's face and hands were healing in their own way. "I love you. I accept you—all of you. Don't you ever tame your demons."

Paul dropped his hands slowly, reaching out to pull Embry into his arms, taking special care not to squeeze him too tightly. Embry sighed and tucked his face against Paul's neck, immersing himself in his dominant mate. "I love you." He breathed the words against Paul's skin, quietly reaffirming his vow.

His lover snorted in derision as he rose and moved toward the bedroom, his smooth stride unaffected by the alcohol still warming his hot blood. "I know. You have to be crazy to put up with me, but I know you want me—for whatever strange reason."

Paul never broke stride as he carried the only person he had ever cared about back to his small, cramped bedroom. He'd shredded his childhood bed not long after his first phase, but had replaced it with a California king mattress that took up a majority of the limited square footage. This was where he tossed Embry down none too gently, before stripping off his own shorts and fisting his cock as he stared down at his panting imprint.

" _Please_ ," Embry begged, his hands tangled in his hair as he writhed on the bare mattress. He turned his head to the side, his sensitive nose seeking out the embedded scent of his lover. Paul snarled and dove forward, wrapping one hand around Embry's throat as his other hand landed further south.

Embry melted at his fierce touch, meeting his violent kiss with a passionate, yet still submissive tongue. Paul's calloused fingers moved deftly, grabbing the lube to prepare his lover, before he sat up on his knees and hauled Embry's hips into his lap.

"You're _mine_ ," he snarled, waiting for Embry to meet his glowing eyes before he thrust into him with one long stroke. " _Only_ mine."

Paul took up a punishing rhythm, pounding into his helpless mate in a unbridled effort to bring them both to completion. Embry's hands scrabbled for purchase as he was jolted back and forth, all thoughts fleeing as Paul took over his entire focus.

Needing more, Paul pulled out abruptly and flipped Embry over on his stomach. When the younger boy attempted to push up on his hands and knees, Paul pushed him back flat on the mattress, draping his own body over Embry's, covering him—and in Embry's mind, sheltering him.

Paul nudged Embry's legs apart, shuffling down to line up their bodies. He reached forward and twined their hands above Embry's head as he joined himself to his lover once more. "Hang on tight, boy. It's gonna get rough."

Embry shuddered at the danger in Paul's voice—the hint of his wolf coming out to play. He loved it when Paul dominated him so completely. Giving control to his mate was one of the few things that made Embry Call happy.

None of the other wolves understood their rather unique relationship, and they all tended to lay the majority of the blame at Paul's feet. No one could see the subtle ways Embry manipulated Paul to get what he wanted—what they both needed. He was no victim.

A stinging slap to the side of his ass brought his wandering attention back to the moment. Paul had shifted his hold, capturing both of Embry's wrists in one massive fist as the other hand delivered his punishment.

"Where were you?" Paul snarled the words against Embry's neck, his teeth dancing at the edge of breaking the skin. "You weren't thinking of me."

Embry groaned and pushed back against Paul's violent thrusts. "Always," he panted, "always thinking of you."

Paul growled in irritation, not totally convinced though he could smell that Embry was being truthful. He increased his movements, both in frequency and power, until his imprint could do nothing but beg for release.

With a slight shift in position, Paul hammered Embry's prostate, quickly sending the boy over the edge with a blissful wail. _"Paul!"_

Trying in vain to hold off his own climax, Paul continued to thrust until the intense tightening of Embry's body finally pulled him under. His teeth sliced into his lover's neck, the sharp taste of blood sating his beast for the time being. He collapsed down, letting his full weight fall on Embry as they both fought to catch their breath.

Once Paul began bathing the bite with lazy strokes of his tongue, Embry ventured the question. "Why did you skip the meeting today? Jake was royally pissed."

Paul shifted over, allowing Embry to turn and face him. The contented smile on his face made Paul's wolf preen even as the man worried. "Did the baby alpha give you a hard time? His little bitch is the one sticking her nose where it doesn't belong."

Embry smirked as he ran his hand over Paul's sculpted stomach, dipping slightly lower with each slow pass. "What did Bella do now?"

A look of regret passed over Paul's face as he traced a quickly-fading bruise on Embry's arm. He didn't actually _want_ to hurt his mate—it just always seemed to happen. "She was yelling at me for _beating_ you," he finally whispered, his mouth twisting with disgust at the accusation, unable to meet his lover's eyes.

Embry hid a smile as he tucked his face against Paul's ribs. A small part of him was touched by her well-meaning—if unnecessary—concern. But he had to reassure his mate. "I think if there's one thing you and I know, it's what a beating is."

His hand drifted lightly over the assorted scars of Paul's childhood that he could see—a particularly deep cigarette burn, the half-moon of a broken beer bottle. He knew the worst marks littered the broad expanse of Paul's muscular back. Embry's wolf rose up at the thought of a much younger, smaller Paul curled up in a ball as his father's belt fell again and again. Though he knew the act haunted his lover, he was glad Paul had killed Tommy Lahote the first time he phased.

Shaking off those morbid thoughts, Embry shivered when Paul traced a few old scars of his own. He felt Paul's lips drift over them softly, almost apologetically.

"Don't worry Paul. You can't hurt what's already broken."


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating:** M

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Words** : 2,729

 **Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended_.

 **Prompt:** Paul with a male character- m/m bondage and discipline. Also, a gorgeous picture of a man with his arms behind him bound with red rope.

 ** _~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~_**

 ** _Love's Perfect Ache (part 2)_**

 ** _~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~_**

* * *

" _Be_ _ready_."

His voice was harsh, the words clipped and bordering on a growl, but Embry smiled at the terse order, setting his phone down gently on the table so he could comply.

Embry's first stop was the shower. Turning the hot water on, he took his time soaping up, cleansing himself thoroughly. As he rinsed the suds from his body, he was letting the stresses of the day follow them lazily down the drain.

Stepping into the steam-filled room, he took a soft towel—another indulgence—and dried his body with the comforting material. Wiping his hand across the foggy mirror, Embry ran a hand through his hair, knowing anything else he did would soon be undone by his lover's hands.

In the bedroom, Embry pulled on some tight red briefs that he knew Paul particularly liked, followed by a well-fitting pair of faded jeans. Because they were so often without clothes due to phasing, Embry discovered early on that Paul appreciated the opportunity to unwrap his mate.

Walking slowly through the house, he took note of all the little ways Paul showed his love. In the years they'd been together, Paul had added onto the small cabin, building and expanding as they both brought in more income.

The boys had no need for extra bedrooms, but they had a nice kitchen, a small study, and a cozy den. Embry added small personal touches here and there to give them something neither of them had growing up—a _home_.

Serene photography and paintings by local artists lined the hallway, leading to a door adorned with dream catcher woven by Embry's nimble hands. It was a gift to Paul, a tangible representation of their unique relationship.

Stopping in front of the meaningful piece, Embry's eyes traced the intricate knots and colorful beads—blue and red represented the Lahote family, while orange and yellow showed Embry's Uley heritage. Solving the mystery of his paternity was the only thing his mother had given him when she kicked him out.

Opening the door, the dangling silver and mottled grey feathers bounced happily, reminding Embry of the way their wolves liked to frolic together deep in the woods. That mental picture carried him the rest of the way into the room and into his ready position.

Paul peeled out of the parking lot, flinging gravel up around him as he went. He really hated his job sometimes.

It was no secret around La Push that Paul and Embry were more than roommates, and while they didn't flaunt their relationship, they didn't go out of their way to hide it either. The pack had gradually accepted them—there was little room to talk when a double imprint was involved. The human men Paul worked with were a whole other story.

After four broken noses and several more cracked ribs, they had finally stopped taunting the volatile wolf about what went on in his bedroom. But just because they didn't say anything to Paul's face, that didn't mean he couldn't hear the whispers.

Sam had to order Paul to leave when the alpha could tell he was getting close to his breaking point. He just hoped Embry wouldn't get the wrong end of Paul's bad mood.

The front door opened with a bang, and closed with a louder one. Embry shivered in anticipation, nearly quivering where he knelt.

Paul's shower was more perfunctory than Embry's, though he was just as thorough in clearing away any lingering foreign traces. The room where his imprint was waiting was sacred—the only scents that belonged there were theirs.

Using the damp towel Embry had previously discarded, Paul impatiently swiped most of the moisture from his body, letting his increased body temperature do the rest as he strode down the hallway wearing nothing but a scowl.

Pausing at the door to their sanctuary—despite the extensive research they had put into their particular lifestyle, he refused to call it a playroom—Paul grazed the dream catcher with his fingers and took a deep breath.

They had come a long way since their early days. Paul no longer hurt Embry because he couldn't contain his anger, and Embry no longer subconsciously sought punishment simply for being who he was. They had each learned what the other needed, and had fully embraced their roles as dominant and submissive.

Opening the door, Paul drank in the calming sight before him. The room was deceptively simple, with smooth wood floors and paneled walls. A bed filled one side of the room, and a padded bench took up the space beneath the small window.

Discreet cabinets flanked the doorway, holding their ever-changing collection of ropes and paddles, as well as an assortment of more sexually stimulating items. While Paul enjoyed exploring Embry's body and testing his mate's control with different toys, that was not on his agenda that day.

Still in the doorway, Paul's eyes took inventory of his mate. Embry was kneeling, knees perfectly spaced and back straight, with his arms clasped tightly behind his back. Paul let out a soft growl of appreciation when he saw the red fabric waistband peeking out the top of Embry's jeans, but he knew it would take time to get to that part of the evening.

Walking up behind Embry, Paul stood close enough for the other wolf to feel his body heat, but not close enough for their skin to touch. Anticipation was something he had come to appreciate in their years of exploration.

He stood there silently, watching his mate carefully, waiting for the first sign he needed to get started. His eyes traveled possessively over the strong lines of Embry's back, taking in the bulging muscles and strained tendons in his arms where he held them tightly in his attempt to maintain his position.

Keeping one eye on Embry's hands, Paul continued his inventory. He stared at the spot where satiny skin met soft cotton, then disappeared beneath faded denim. Embry had the most gorgeous ass.

As Paul held steady, his sharp eyes finally caught the movement he'd been waiting for. Embry's hands tightened subtly—a nearly-invisible flinch that may have gone unnoticed by mere human eyes. He couldn't wait any longer—it was time.

Stepping closer, Paul reached down and ran his hand up Embry's shoulder, barely grazing the heated skin. He smiled at his lover's involuntary shudder, then quickly composed his face as he wrapped his hand around Embry's throat and tugged his chin up to look at him.

"You know why we're here, boy?"

As their eyes met, every emotion tied to the imprint rushed through them, tempered by time and enhanced by shared experience. The broken little boys were whole once more, fitting together seamlessly and consuming each other even as they were consumed. They were home.

Paul recovered first, tightening his fingers where they rested on Embry's chiseled jaw. "Answer me."

Unable to move his head, Embry deliberately licked his lips before whispering, " _Yes_."

The word was a pleasured hiss, heavy with the weight of his all-consuming need. He _did_ know why they were there.

Paul had been tied up at the job site, unable to come home for lunch, so Embry left his job at the garage to come see his mate. It wasn't his fault that the late August weather was unusually sultry, or that his heavy coveralls were too damn hot to wear in the midday sun.

Embry knew there would be repercussions when he showed up with his coveralls open, sleeves off and tied around his waist, bronze chest bare to the world. He'd pretended to ignore Paul's possessive growl as he pinned Embry against the car, claiming his lips in an extremely rare public display. It was so worth it.

Kneeling there, head tilted up to look at his precious mate, he was nearly overcome by the desire he saw mirrored in Paul's eyes. The irritable wolf would be nearly unrecognizable to anyone else who knew him. Embry was the _only_ one to see that side of him.

Eyes locked on those sinful lips, Paul walked around so he was facing his mate—and Embry was facing Paul's cock. He licked his lips again, but before he could reach his prize Paul pulled back again.

"Those lips got you in trouble already once today, boy." Paul leaned forward and growled the next words against Embry's ear. "But those arms of yours are the _real_ problem."

When Paul suddenly released his throat and stalked toward the cabinets, it took all of Embry's supernatural balance to keep from falling out of position and face-planting on the floor. Paul's dry chuckle let him know his struggle did not go unnoticed.

Taking his time, Paul made extra noise as he rifled through several cabinets, keeping Embry in suspense as long as possible. He already knew exactly which ropes he wanted to use, but he took his time before finally pulling out the deep red jute strands.

The rope was the first thing to touch Embry—Paul was careful to maintain his distance as he draped the strong fibers over his lover's shoulder. Dropping to one knee, Paul dragged the rope down Embry's body, teasing his heated flesh and heightening the anticipation.

Without warning, Paul wrapped one large hand over Embry's wrist, using his other hand to begin twisting and knotting the crimson jute in an intricate pattern meant to immobilize his mate. With every coil and every knot, Paul could see Embry relax even more. He was never more content than when he was submitting completely to Paul.

Once he was sure the bindings were secure, Paul stood and walked around to face his imprint. Feeling the change, Embry's eyes opened slowly, and he tried to contain the lazy smile he'd been wearing since the first brush of the rope on his skin.

Paul was better at maintaining his stern façade as he let his eyes travel over Embry's tightly bound form. The claret color of his bindings complimented the red cotton peeking out of the top of his low-slung jeans, teasing Paul with thoughts of what lay beneath them.

Embry's tongue wet his plump lips once more, and Paul decided to finally put those lips to use. Cupping his jaw, Paul waited for Embry to open his mouth before he pushed his way in. Embry moaned in rapture at the first taste of his powerful mate. He sucked away happily as Paul thrust into his mouth, never once breaking eye contact.

Paul would normally let this go on longer, but he needed more. Embry still had a punishment coming to him.

Pulling out, Paul leaned over and hauled his mate up by his arm, giving Embry time to get his feet under him before leading him toward the bed. While he would normally use the bench for a punishment, Paul was a bit needy himself. He craved closeness even more.

Once Embry was standing in front of the bed, Paul nudged him forward so his shoulders and chest were resting on the plain white comforter. The contrast between his bronzed skin, the red ropes, and white bedding was stunning. As he admired the view, Paul raised his hand and let it fly in a hard slap on Embry's jean-clad ass.

A mere human would have been deeply bruised from the force of the blow, despite the layers of material. But Embry was decidedly more than human. He simply moaned in pleasure and pressed back against Paul, wordlessly asking for more.

"You need this, boy?" Paul sneered, popping Embry again. "You need me to spank these bad habits of yours out of you like a fucking child?"

Embry didn't answer, but his breathing was getting heavier as he resisted the urge to rut against the mattress. He didn't actually want to make Paul angry—he just wanted to move things along.

Sensing his need, Paul reached around and unsnapped the button on Embry's jeans, sliding them down his hips to reveal those sinfully tight briefs. "Mmm, you almost look good enough to eat, boy….but not tonight." Another slap caught Embry off guard, and he whimpered in pleasure at the heat of Paul's hand on his nearly-bare skin.

After admiring the sight of Embry in those damn briefs, Paul slipped his fingers in the waistband and peeled them slowly down his slim hips, stopping just above his knees. Embry was completely exposed, needy, ready and waiting for his lover's firm touch.

The enforced vulnerability was exactly what Embry needed. He took a deep breath and relaxed his body, just as Paul's broad palm met the tender skin of his ass. His answering moan was cathartic, both thankful and pleading for more at the same time. Paul was happy to oblige.

"You like that, boy?" Paul punctuated his words with firm slaps and kneading gropes. "You know you deserve it. You need to be put back in your place, you cocky little slut."

The painful bite of the rope combined with the warming heat of Paul's hand on his flesh were quickly bringing Embry closer to the edge. His hips were shifting minutely against the bed, drawing his mate's attention. As quickly as he'd started, Paul stilled his hand and backed away.

Embry barely held in his disappointed moan, his body heaving as he tried to calm his breathing. Paul didn't give him the chance before his lubed fingers were stretching, probing, promising sweet rewards if Embry could hold out just a little bit longer.

The fingers soon disappeared, only to be replaced by the thick, blunt head Embry had briefly tasted earlier. He was so excited that Paul had a hard time working his way in, but a sharp tug on the ropes and few whispered words had him relaxing enough to give them what they both so desperately needed.

"You take me," Paul growled as he leaned over his bound imprint, thrusting roughly into his heated body. "You take me good and deep, boy."

Tears of joy and relief leaked from the corners of Embry's eyes—an overflow of the emotions he couldn't hold inside any longer. His very favorite thing in the world was the feeling of being joined with his mate. Being under Paul's absolute control was just the icing on the cake.

Each stroke drove them closer to that finish, and neither one had the patience for drawing it out any longer. Embry squirmed beneath his lover, writhing as much as his binds would allow, pressing back against the dominant body filling him. "Please, Paul! _Please_!"

Reaching down, Paul jerked Embry's head to the side and covered his panting mouth with his own, kissing away his remaining breath before returning it with a single word. " _Now_."

With a twist of his hips, Paul thrust twice more, reaching around to stroke Embry, bringing them over the edge together. The younger boy collapsed with a weak cry, sagging with relief after their long session.

Paul rested for a moment with his forehead on Embry's shoulder, then raised up and dropped a tender kiss on that same skin. "You okay there, babe?"

Embry smiled as Paul worked to loosen the knots and unwind the ropes, sighing in relief when his arms were finally free. Once Paul tossed the red bindings aside, he carefully lifted his mate and deposited him closer to the center of the bed before climbing in after him.

Gently massaging his tired arms and back, Paul pressed his lips to his mark on Embry's neck with a soft hum. "I love you, even when you are a little brat," he murmured. "But thank you—we _did_ need that."

Embry nodded and snuggled closer to Paul, resting his head on his chest and running his hand over their perfectly matched heated skin. "It had been too long, and I missed _my_ alpha," he responded. "I'm sorry if I got you in trouble at work though."

Paul's deep, rich laughter filled the cozy room as he ruffled Embry's hair. "No you're not, and don't worry—Sam knew your game too. Jared was the only one stupid enough to provoke me, and I'm sure his nose is healed by now."

They shared another laugh and cuddled there in their sanctuary, watching the last of the sun's weak rays disappear behind the window shades. Paul kept watch over his imprint as they drifted to sleep in each other's arms, finally at peace.


End file.
